1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to identification and in particular to restricting identification. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to personal identification utilizing a smartcard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart cards are rapidly becoming the preferred means whereby identification is provided in various situations. A simple, permanent smart card may have a microprocessor with read only memory, random access memory and non-volatile memory. As is well known, a smartcard may be a plastic card and contain hardwired or fixed applications that are stored when the card is manufactured and are not changeable or movable. It is expected that within the next few years identity documents may start getting issued on smartcards in some jurisdictions. Smartcards have an advantage in that they are more or less tamper proof (at least when compared to paper documents like passports and drivers license).
Identification is a valued asset for an individual and should be kept private for security reasons. There are instances where different levels of identity are required, i.e., passing through customs/immigration requires a more detailed level of identity than that of presenting identification at a package liquor store. In one situation, customs; name, date of birth, address, recent photograph, etc. is required and in the other situation, package liquor store, only proof of age and photograph need be presented. Paper identity, that displays more than just the required low level of identification, presents a security hazard; that is, displaying a driver""s license for identity at a package liquor store shows name, address, date of birth, picture, written description, medical conditions and driver""s license number, when only proof of age is required.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide a system that would furnish different levels of identification. It would also be desirable to provide a method of choosing a level of identification to present that would fit the situation. It further be desirable to choose an identification that may be a false identification.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a system for providing different levels of identification.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for providing a fake identification.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of choosing a level of identification to fit a particular situation.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. In a first embodiment, a central database accessible by registered members, including merchants, will contain all of an individual""s information while a smart card will store a unique id, known as an avatar, that may be utilized to access the information on the server. The central database is accessed through an authentication service to ensure smartcard validity. The unique identity information is retrieved by smartcard readers issued to registered members. In another embodiment, all the information concerning the individual is contained within the smart card itself. In a further embodiment, data on the smartcard and the central database is arranged in an access list with the more sensitive personal information being made available only to the smartcard readers having the highest level of access. At least two avatars, horizontal and vertical, are utilized with the horizontal avatar providing id that is changeable and the vertical avatar providing non-changeable id. Very low levels of identification are contained in memory on the smartcard.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.